Redeemed
by Misery Monkie
Summary: Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter gets a visit from his old Vampire lover, Ginny Weasley.


****

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Joss Weddon created Buffy and Angel. I own  
nothing of following lines from the show.  
**Author notes:** Harry is the vampire slayer for those who are still wondering and Ginny is the vampire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Between the light of day and darkness sat a young fellow on his bedside window. He breathed in the cool October night. He sighed as he looked up at the full moon, knowing somewhere someone was changing into something hideous. His thoughts were changed when he thought about an old love he had long ago. Without a thought in the world he licked his lips. Sometimes he can imagine he could still taste her sweet lips. He hung his head low knowing he was kidding himself. He slid off the stone seat and just stood looking into the darkness. He hugged himself from loneliness.

I wish you were here with me. Instead you're Merlin knows where.

A pair of small strong arms wrapped around the young fellow and softly kissed his neck. He smiled. He knew somehow that was the touch of his forgotten love. For a moment he closed his eyes indulging — the fact that his old lover knew where he was and how to find him. He opened his eyes, staring back at the darkness. He could smell a faint scent of vanilla perfume. "How did you find me?" he softly asked.

His lover replied, "If I was blind, I could smell you…" her cold lips touched the young fellow's ear, she whispered her last line. "even if you kill me." The black haired man closed his eyes and tried to imagine that she didn't say it. But it was said. He turned around, taking a small step back, away from his lover's arms. He opened his eyes and saw that she had backed a few inches from him. Her brown eyes locked with his green eyes.

"Even if you kill me," his lover repeated in another hushed whisper. The red head slowly looked down at herelf and saw that she was bleeding.

"NO!" the black haired fellow yelled. The red head looked up, her hand touching her wound. She winced, though she never said a word of pain. "Don't leave me."

She looked up — **hate** — was in her eyes. "I know that when you close your eyes, you see me die."

He closed his eyes, a soft "please don't" came, but she didn't respond to the plead.

"You feel my pain as I, _unfortunately_, feel yours."

"I love you," he whispered. His green eyes came to view and the red head couldn't help but give a small sly grin with a reply:

"And I **hate** you."

//I've been a bad bad girl

I've been careless with a delicate man

It's a sad sad world

When a girl will break a boy, just because she can\\

"No," the blacked haired fellow whimpered.

"Yes!" he snapped.

The fellow shook his head and pointed at her. "You love me. I know you do. You've told me millions of times!"

She glared those brown eyes at him. "And you killed me for that."

He tried to back away but the back of his knees hit the window sill. His body automatically sat down. His voice slightly quivered. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Silence!" the red head waved her hand in front of him. The hand she used was the one with blood. It dripped from her fingers from the wound on her stomach. "Watch — what you did… to me," she tilted her head slightly to the side. Her face was emotionless. "Watch me die a thousand deaths."

"Please no," he begged. "I can't… please don't," he whispered.

She bit her lower lip, her sharp tooth breaking skin. Her lip drew blood and she licked it away. Her eyes had a seductive look as if she dared him to speak. Her eyes had softened when she heard him whimper. Her eyes lower than they rose. "If I walked away the first time we met, I wouldn't be here wanting to touch your face…" She whispered, with some emotion.

"Gin," the fellow whispered.

She closed her eyes a moment then opened. Her angry face took place. She shook her head. "Don't! I don't want to hear your whimpers, your whines, and your petty lies. I don't want to hear it, Harry."

He blinked. "Why did you come, if you hate me so?"

She chuckled deeply. "To torture the one I love or wait — hate?" the smirk on her was evil, Harry could see. The affection and love was gone now. Gin turned and walked bit provocatively a few feet away from him. She turned when picked up Harry's wand from the dresser. "Do you think I can remember how to work one of these?" 

Harry stood and cleverly changed the subject from his wand. He knew she wouldn't use it against him. At least he thought he knew. "I had a job to do, you knew that."

Gin threw his wand at him. Her eyes semmed to glow a bit. "You loved me, Harry. You said we would be together forever. What is forever if I'm not there with you?"

The fellow was shaking his head from side to side. "No..you're not…"

"Shh," Gin walked to him, her hips moved in a slow motion. She put her bloody hand on his cheek. Harry instinctively leaned in her touch. Gin's bloody thumb ran across Harry's lips, smearing herself on him. She spoke, "Don't speak."

//Don't you tell me to deny it

I've done wrong and I want to suffer for my sins

I've come to you 'cause I need guidance to be true

And I just don't know where I can begin

Oooh Oooh

What I need is a good defense

'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal

And I need to be redeemed

To the one I've sinned against

Because he's all I ever knew of love\\

The black haired fellow moved away from her touch. He walked far away, as far as his room he could go. Harry turned and leaned against his dresser. He was scared, like a lost little boy.

__

I'm the slayer.. I shouldn't be afraid of her…

But he was and he didn't know what to do.

Gin slightly smiled. "Don't you wish Hermione, big brother Ron, Sirius, and Remus were here? Or at least your watcher Dumbledore, baby boy?" she mocked.

"Gin, please," he whimpered.

"Do you know what I've been through, Harry? Do you know how fire feels on your skin as its burning inside you for eternity? Do you?" she walked closer to him. "**DO YOU**!" she yelled.

Harry lost his balance and fell on the carpeted floor. A glass that was filled with water tipped over and broke beside him. His right arm was spotted with water droplets. Harry looked up and saw hate burn into him.

Gin 'hmpfed' and walked another step. She kicked Harry's wand away from his grasp. "All alone with no protection — no friends — no family — no grip on life. What do you have left?" she asked.

Harry looked down and closed his eyes. He was thinking of the times when everything was a dream come true. Friends were around. He had his watcher looking after him. And he had his lover by his side. He opened his eyes and looked up. "Me," he whispered.

"Exactly." Gin kneeled down in front of him. Her eyes stared behind Harry's head. She couldn't look into his eyes. She couldn't.

"Look at me." Harry reached out a hand to Gin's face, only she flinched when he touched her. He pulled back and set his hand on his lap.

Gin turned her face, looking towards the closet door. "I can't."

"Why not?"

With her eyes still at the door, she spoke. "When I look at you. All I see is the innocent little boy I met, the one who would stand alone against the face of evil. Against me."

"You were once innocent."

"It's been centuries since I've been innocent, Harry. I can't go back… It's too hard."

Harry reached out once again and touched her cheek. He turned her head so she may look at him. "I'm sorry I hurt you — killed you. But Hermione, she didn't.." he sighed. "The curse.. It was too late."

The innocence of Harry's green eyes made Gin feel soft. "I hate it when you do that," during their time of talking, Gin sat close to Harry's body. His arm was around her shoulders, she leaned her head under his shoulder.

"You love me. I love you. Simple logic. If only I wasn't what I am and you… what you are, we-" Harry was choked up inside. Gin knew what he meant.

Her eyes were looking to the window. It's been hours since she first came… she could smell daylight coming in soon. "I'm supposed to hate, Harry. I'm supposed to punish you. I'm sup-"

"You **are** punishing me, Ginny," the fellow moved slightly away from her. He made her look at him. "you creep in my dreams. You're in my mind — In my heart. I have no one to keep me sane. Only you did that. Not the gang, not Sirius. Merlin, not even Dumbledore."

//Heaven help me for the way I am

Save me from these evil deeds before I get them done

I know tomorrow brings the consequence at hand

But I keep livin' this day like the next will never come

Oh help me but don't tell me to deny it

I've got to cleanse myself of all these lies till I'm good enough for him

I've got a lot to lose and I'm bettin' high

So I'm beggin' you before it ends

Just tell me where to begin

Ehey ehey

What I need is a good defense

'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal

And I need to be redeemed

To the one I've sinned against

Because he's all I ever knew of love\\

"You do know that what I said to you in the beginning… If I was blind I would always find you… It's true."

A smile appeared on the young fellow's face. "You'd just find my scent,"

"Of course," the red head smiled too.

****

FIN


End file.
